


Reality Check

by teeandrainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spacekru feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: It wasn't real, she kept reminding herself.Except it was real.  Bellamy had kissed her.Or Echo tries to cope with the fact that her relationship with Bellamy might actually be real (and Spacekru knows more than they let on)7x07 reaction fic
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Spacekru - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> How are we all doing after that flashback scene y'all?

Even after three years, Echo still found the constant mechanical hum of the Ring jarring as she slowly rose out of the fuzziness of sleep and into consciousness. It was just one of the many things she had needed to get used to while living in space. With her eyes still closed, she stretched out slightly, reluctant to open her eyes.

It was strange. Her bed felt different.

Then Echo realized she wasn’t alone. Her eyes flew open and she rolled onto her side. Bellamy was lying there, his hair tousled, his lips slightly parted, his eyes still shut. Echo swallowed, her memories of the previous night flooding back in droves. The sparring match. Everyone cheering for Bellamy when she finally tapped out for the first time. The look of pride on his face as he reached down to grab her arm, helping her up.

She had politely excused herself after that, only to have him follow her to the window. What had happened next, she still found hard to believe. The look in his eyes, leading to the fateful moment his lips had touched hers for the first time.

It hadn’t stopped there. Echo’s cheeks grew warm as she remembered what had happened next, after Bellamy had pulled her down the hall, ducking into an alcove and kissing her again. Once they reached his room, he had locked the door behind them and pulled her into his arms, his hands roaming up and down her back. At some point their clothes had come off, and the heat in Echo’s cheeks rose as she remembered what else they had done together.

He stirred then, and she swallowed, instinctively pulling back. Bellamy’s eyes flickered open, and for a moment he looked as disoriented as she had been.

“Echo?” he mumbled, raising himself up on one elbow and peering across at her. There wasn’t much room on the bed; they were close. Too close.

She froze, her eyes searching his. Bellamy’s lips turned upwards as he reached over, under the blanket covering them both, putting his hand on her hip. Sparks flew at his touch and Echo flinched back, shaking her head.

“We shouldn’t,” she whispered, rolling over and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.. She could hear Bellamy sitting up behind her and swallowed, quickly scanning the room. Her shirt was balled up in a corner and she went to get it, tugging it on.

“Echo, st--”

“Bellamy,” she cut him off, finding the rest of her clothes, “This isn’t real. This is just two people looking for comfort with each other. It happened. It’s done. We can move on now.”

Without looking back at him, she finished tugging on her pants and went to the door. “No one else has to know.”

She could hear his voice behind her, but didn’t stop to listen. Instead, Echo opened the door, hoping to the memory of Queen Nia and Roan that no one was in the hall on the other side.

= = = = =

Echo avoided Bellamy for most of the day. Thankfully, she knew most of his routines. After breakfast, he would go try to figure out the radio system for the rest of the morning. Still, she decided to complete her morning meditation and practice her forms in a different chamber on the Ring than normal, in case he came looking for her, and once that was done, she found Raven in one of the mechanical rooms, fidgeting with some tools and complicated-looking parts.

“Oh, great, I’m glad you’re here,” Raven said once she noticed Echo standing in the doorway. “I could use your help. Could you…”

Unfortunately, the next several sentences out of the other girl’s mouth were gibberish to Echo. Even after three years, she could never claim to understand technology the way Emori had taken to it. Her confusion must have been evident, as Raven paused, pursed her lips, then shrugged.

“Er… That thing over there,” she started over, pointing and giving instructions that were slightly less confusing. Echo nodded, stepping over and doing what Raven had asked. They worked quietly for a while.

Eventually, though, Echo felt Raven’s eyes on her. “What?” she asked, turning to the other girl.

“Oh, nothing. I just… couldn’t help but notice you practically ran out of breakfast when Bellamy came in,” Raven said, arching an eyebrow. “And it got me thinking about how the two of you disappeared last night after the sparring match. Anything happen I should know about?”

Echo breathed in sharply through her nose, turning her head to the side. “No,” she replied tersely. Tension rose in her shoulders and she let out her breath, trying not to think about it.

“Right,” Raven said, although it was clear she didn’t believe her. “Well, you know--”

“I know you’re his friend, and I’m telling you nothing happened. I congratulated him, then I went to shower. Didn’t see him again until this morning.” The lie came easily to her. Three years couldn’t erase the many years of her training, after all. “Hey, wouldn’t Emori be better at helping you with this? Where is she?”

Raven snorted. “Off with Murphy somewhere, no doubt. Haven’t you noticed? They’re always sneaking off lately, more than usual.”

Echo crossed her arms in front of her, shrugging.

“I’m so sorry Raven, I… oh, hey Echo,” Emori’s voice rang out behind her. Raven smirked at Echo before turning to her.

“Nice of you to make it,” she teased, picking up one of the tools and tossing it past Echo. Emori caught it, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, walking over to one of the machines and starting to work on it. Echo waited a moment, then shrugged.

“I’m going to go get some training in. Hope you’re ready for our rematch tonight,” she said, nodding at Emori who grinned and nodded back.

She left the room, walking slowly down the corridor. Monty and Harper were probably in the algae farm, but she didn’t really want to be around them, especially not now. They were too sickeningly cute, and she was too confused about everything. Now that she was alone again, her thoughts were turning back to the previous night and she was replaying the memories over and over again.

The way he had looked at her, the softness in his eyes, the way he had picked out a part of her she had always known was there, but had never wanted to acknowledge.

His lips, tentative against hers at first, then with building confidence.

His hands on her bare skin, holding her flush against him.

She shook her head, crossing one arm across her stomach and holding onto her other elbow. This was silly. It had been a momentary slip, nothing more. There was no way any of this was permanent. It wasn’t real, she had to remind herself, just as she reminded herself every time she caught herself watching him for more than was socially acceptable. Every time she caught herself laughing at a joke he made during cards, every time she could have sworn she noticed him smiling at her when no one else was looking.

It was just temporary. It just as easily could have been Raven. For all she knew, it had been Raven.

“Aren’t you normally in the training room by now?” the drawling voice of Murphy echoed in the antechamber she had found herself in.

Echo scoffed, turning to face him. “Since when are you the keeper of schedules?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Since I just had to cover for Bellamy in the radio room all morning after he never showed,” Murphy retorted, rolling his eyes.

Interesting.

Echo swallowed, watching Murphy with her arms crossed in front of her. He only shrugged. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a deserved break after listening to static for two hours.”

With that, he wandered off in the direction Echo had come from, leaving her alone once again. She tried not to think about Bellamy missing a morning in the radio room, something he never did, and instead went to a window to look out at Earth. Even now, three years in, she still found it hard to look down at her scorched former home, but now, being near a window only made her think of the previous night. Heat rose in her cheeks once more and Echo turned away, meaning to walk away.

At least, she would have walked away if Bellamy had not been standing there, watching her with a guarded expression. Time stood still for a long moment as Echo met his gaze despite wanting nothing more than to make some excuse to dash off, away from him.

“Hey,” she finally said, wrapping her arms around her, when he made no move to speak.

“Hey,” he replied, mirroring her posture. “Missed you at breakfast.”

“I heard Murphy missed you in the radio room,” she said, noting the way his eyes shifted at that.

“Ech--”

“What are we doing, Bellamy?” she cut him off, taking a step forward. “You know as well as I do, no matter what, things are going to change when we get to the ground. No matter what we do up here.”

He scrunched his nose, shaking his head. “How can you still be saying that? After last night? I thought I made my feelings about this very clear.”

It was Echo’s turn to shake her head, turning away from him. She only got a brief warning in the reflection on the window before Bellamy was right behind her, his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her back around to him.

“This  _ is _ real, Echo.”

She let out a breath. “How?”

Bellamy’s other hand went to her chin, stopping her from looking away. His touch was gentle, though, as his eyes searched hers. “I haven’t stopped thinking about last night. About kissing you. About sleeping with you. About how I’ve wanted to do both of those things for months, but I didn’t know how you felt. But last night I just… couldn’t wait any longer. I needed you to know…”

As he trailed off, Echo closed her eyes, going back to the previous night, imagining him holding her impossibly close. When she opened them, he was watching her with that look in his eyes she knew all too well. It was the same look she had caught him giving her from across the table when no one was looking. The same look he had given her last night.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I--”

“It’s real,” he asserted, his hand on her elbow slowly sliding down. When he reached her hand, he interlaced their fingers. “No matter what happens, it’s real right now. Believe me. After everything we’ve been through, I want you to know that this is real to me.”

Hesitation was not familiar to Echo, but in the moment, she hesitated. Bellamy took that moment to gather her into his arms, kissing her once more and she melted against him. When they parted, she offered a small smile.

“Okay,” she murmured, putting a hand over his heart. “I’ve never… felt this way about someone before. I’ve never cared this much about someone,” she confessed, watching him carefully.

Bellamy smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. “Good. I didn’t know how much longer I could go without knowing how you felt.”

The corners of her lips turned upwards. “I think that’s why I didn’t want to believe it was real.” Before he could speak, she continued quickly. “I have been fighting these feelings for a very long time. But I’m willing to give it a shot. To make it real.”

He squeezed her hand. “We can figure it out together,” he said, smiling at her.

Echo nodded. She could watch Bellamy smile for days and never grow tired of it. Footsteps down the hall made her pull away from him, though, and turn towards the window again.

“Oh, hey guys,” Harper said, after rounding the corner with Monty. “We were just looking for everyone. I found a movie we haven’t seen yet. Want to come watch with us?” Her eyes flickered between Echo and Bellamy and Echo tried to slowly inch away from him. How much had the pair heard? She couldn’t be sure.

Bellamy glanced at her and she offered a shrug of a shoulder. “Sure,” she answered, knowing that Harper inevitably wouldn’t take no for an answer. Bellamy agreed and they fell in stride behind the happy couple, headed towards the lounge room. As they walked, Echo couldn’t help but steal glances sideways at Bellamy. She also couldn’t help the small leaps her heart made every time she caught him glancing at her, that same smile still on his face.

When they reached the lounge, everyone else was already there and seated. Echo swallowed when she realized she would end up sitting next to Bellamy. No one seemed to notice, though, and once the lights dimmed and the movie started (she couldn’t believe how much she actually liked movies), she felt Bellamy’s fingers lacing with hers. Thankful that no one could see her, she smiled, squeezing his hand.

It finally felt real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments make my day :3


End file.
